


The Angel With Claws

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: Green Creek fanfics [2]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Feels, Fix-It, Killing, M/M, Pack Bonding, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Piles, Romantic Gestures, Sexual Experimentation, sexual curiosity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: Heartsong ends a bit differently, shifting the whole dynamic of the Bennett pack even further. But in total Bennett fashion, they all flip the fuck out, then take it in stride and are a better pack for it.●Kelly and Robbie's relationship takes a different but welcome turn that brings them closer together.●Things are changing in the world of magic and monsters. There are more threats, challenges and allies that are coming to the Bennett pack.
Relationships: Kelly Bennett/Robbie Fontaine
Series: Green Creek fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Angel With Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Someone dies in a bloody way, so you've been warned! Read the tags pls. For your own sake.

My heart froze in my chest as I watched Robbie launch himself at Livingstone. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. I was so disoriented by the feeling of dread washing over me that I could barely process what I was seeing.

  
I snapped out of my trance and let out a scream when Livingstone caught Robbie by the neck, holding him like a weightless ragdoll.

  
_No no no no no no no. Not Robbie. Please no, oh god. I just got him **back**._

  
I lept forward, shifting in my blind rage, and bound for the alpha who had his hand wrapped around my mate's neck.

  
I...am...wolf. _I am wolf. I must protect what's mine. Mine. Mine mine mine mine._

  
I heard Carter's screams from behind me and felt the terror of the pack through the bonds. Not wanting the distraction, I pushed it all away and focused on my deep seated need to protect. Protect my mate, protect my pack. I had to be the one to end this now before anyone I love got hurt or worse.

  
I vaulted for Livingstone, moving at a pace faster than I have ever before. I bit into the alpha's hand, ripping fingers off in the process, pulling Robbie out of the alpha's clutches.

Once Robbie was freed, I went to work, snapping my jaw at said alpha's neck. Relishing the taste of enemy blood and victory, I tore into the alpha's neck with a feral, animalistic, ferocity. I tore and tore, until there was nothing between the junction of Livingstone's head and shoulder. All that remained of his neck was a huge pool of blood, strings of snapped muscles and tendons. In my bloodlust, I gnawed at the decapitated head in a frenzied manner, needing the possibility of revival to be made impossible for Livingstone. I stopped only when there was no longer any flesh covering the dead wolf's skull, having devoured all of it. Even the eyes.

Feeling satisfied with my work, I turned around and let out a deafening howl into the night darkening sky. I feel a great change twist within me and needed to be with my mate.

  
Tired, I padded for Robbie, who lay frozen on the ground, staring at me with wide scared eyes. I lay my body down at his feet and nosed at his neck with a bloody snout, letting out a whine at the dark rings left from Livingstone's grip. I wiggled my way into his lap and burried my head into the side of his neck, breathing him in. The scent of Robbie calmed me in the way it always had.

  
"Holy shit, Kel. What the fuck?" Carter squawked, switching his gaze from us and what's left of Livingstone.

  
I merely chuffed and flashed my eyes at him playfully as the clammering of my pack rose around me.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this twitter thread:
> 
> https://twitter.com/aurahoys/status/1231315798678999040?s=19


End file.
